


Surprise

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PolyNein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Well, Fjord can’t really say he wasn’t expecting it when he decided to take Molly’s offer to “unwind” in the privacy of their shared room.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Taliesin Jaffe is a coward and a liar (jk of course)
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Well, Fjord can’t really say he wasn’t expecting it when he decided to take Molly’s offer to “unwind” in the privacy of their shared room.

The tattoos haven’t surprised him, and actually, Fjord’s pretty impressed. They’re really pretty, and Molly’s not ashamed to show them off to him, making up stories to explain their meaning after they’re done.

Fjord nods and he listens to them. He doesn’t necessarily believe what they’re saying, but they make up for some pretty good stories, so he doesn’t stop them.

 

No, the nipple piercings haven’t surprised him either.

He would never get them for himself, but he can’t deny how good they look on Molly – and how good it feels when he flickers them with his tongue and makes the tiefling moan in pleasure.

 

It’s the fucking dick piercing that gets him. He definitely wasn’t expecting _that_.

He knew it’s possible to get them, but he never thought he would’ve ever met someone crazy enough to have gotten one of those.

It’s not even anything too complicated, just a small metal ball at the base of the head, but it still gets him.

 

Molly notices his surprised immediately and they smirk.

\- Surprised? -, they say. It mustn’t be the first time they get that kind of reaction.

\- Yeah -, Fjord replies. There’s no point in lying about it. He’s sure Molly would see right through his bullshit anyways.

Molly chuckles, not mockingly mind you, and they raise themselves on their elbows, stretching then a hand towards Fjord.

They cup his cheek and they draw him into a kiss and when they break up they propose:

\- Wanna know how it feels to have it inside of you? -.

 

Even though he should, Fjord can’t find it in himself to be ashamed at all by how eagerly he says:

\- … Yes -.

 

 

Seeing Caleb lips slightly part in an expression of stupor as Molly takes their pants off, Fjord’s wonders if he made the same face when he saw Molly’s piercing for the first time.

He likes to think that he had a bit more composure, but he’ll never be sure of it.

 

\- Did it hurt? -, Caleb asks.

His head is between Molly’s legs, but instead of doing anything about their erection, he’s been keeping asking questions. If Fjord was in Molly’s place he would’ve been so frustrated, but he can’t deny the rush of excitement he’s getting by feeling Molly tremble and wriggle against his chest, eager to get even an ounce of pleasure.

He’s making sure to stimulate their nipples with his hands, flickering them not too hard though – he doesn’t want to hurt them, or at least not yet – but it’s not enough and he knows it.

 

\- No, yes, maybe… I don’t remember -, Molly replies, and it’s clear how hard it is for them to talk. No more pretty words from them, at least for a while.

\- Now _please_ , can you do something? -, Molly moans, and who’s Caleb to refuse such a plea?

 

He lowers his head and he swirls his tongue around the metal ball, flickering it slightly.

Molly almost jumps out of the bed, but Fjord’s holding them in their place.

It’s hard to discern if their moans are from pain or pleasure, but Fjord has learned that Molly likes them both – given all the scars they have, they must have a funny relationship with pain to being with.

Still, he should stop Caleb if he takes things too far; he doesn’t want to hurt them too much.

 

\- Careful -, he warns Caleb as the other wraps his lips around the head of Molly’s cock.

The wizard nods – and it sends a shiver through Molly’s spine – and he slowly starts to go more and more down, until he’s engulfed the totality of Molly’s cock.

He bobs his head up but his teeth accidentally scrape against the metal and Molly hisses.

 

Both Caleb and Fjord stop, waiting for Molly to say something, but the tiefling seems to be all right.

\- Go on -, they say, but Caleb still doesn’t move.

\- Are you sure? -, Fjord asks, and Molly nods.

\- Yes, I don’t mind -, they reply, and that’s Caleb’s cue to get back to business.

 

As he goes on, Caleb starts to be less and less careful, and Fjord can clearly see how it’s effecting Molly.

The more Caleb goes on, the more they fall apart.

\- So good… -, Molly moans, before turning his head to Fjord and dragging him on a kiss full of teeth and tongue, a kiss that Fjord reciprocates as eagerly as them.

 

Due to the piercing, Caleb doesn’t feel inclined to go too fast – he doesn’t want to hurt his teeth in the process thank you very much – and this means that for Molly, this is a slow agony.

Fjord’s sucking a spot on their neck but Molly wants more. They’re tired of waiting.

 

They’re so close, yet so far. It’s frustrating.

 

Suddenly they feel Fjord’s hands travel across their torso, going lower on their stomach, to their thighs.

He gently parts them even more than they already were, prompting Molly to keep them that way.

His hands aren’t on them anymore and if Molly wasn’t so intent in watching Caleb sucking them off they would’ve turned to see what he was doing, but they didn’t have to wait too long to understand the reason behind that pause.

 

They feel a cold digit starting to tease their entrance.

Fjord can’t help but to smirk as he years Molly moan a “finally” as he starts to stimulate the rim of muscles, moving his index finger with circular movements.

Molly has encircled his neck with their arms, so Fjord’s can’t move away – his head’s leaning on Molly’s right shoulder – but he doesn’t mind that at all: like that he can see both Molly and Caleb, and it’s great.

 

Caleb’s understood what Fjord’s doing and he’s not gonna lie, he wouldn’t mind to watch at all, but he still keeps bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue alongside Molly’s shaft.

He locks eyes with Fjord’s and they both understand what they have to do.

Caleb picks up the pace, still careful not to hurt himself or Molly in the process, while Fjord starts pressing a finger inside their tight hole.

 

That change of pace affects Molly, who starts to grind their hips to get more, but they don’t even know what rhythm they want to follow, Caleb’s or Fjord’s, so actually they just end up moaning both the other two’s names, begging them to keep going, which is exactly what they have in mind to do.

 

When Fjord feels like he can add another finger without causing too much discomfort, he does exactly that and his own cock can’t help but to twitch thanks to Molly’s filthy mouth.

He clenches his teeth, trying to go on without thinking too much about that. For now he has to attend to Molly, then he can think about himself.

 

The pace he’s fucking them with his fingers is unforgiving, and Molly finally finds the more they’ve been desperately craving so much.

\- Fjord! -, they moan, leaning completely on the half-orc for support.

\- I’ve got you -, Fjord tells them, putting an arm around their waist to get his point across.

\- You’re both so pretty, so fuckin’ pretty -, he says then, and he can see the effect it has both on Caleb, who shivers, and Molly, who whines.

 

\- C’mon Molly, don’t let Caleb wait -, he whisper to their ear then, and that’s all it takes to make them come.

They open their mouth as to say something, but not a sound comes out of it as they spill into Caleb’s mouth.

Fjord however doesn’t stop fucking them immediately, which makes them twitch.

 

Their breath is heavy when Fjord pulls his fingers out and they can’t contain a while, feeling suddenly so empty.

Caleb’s already cleaning his mouth, but Molly can’t really say they’re too sorry about that.

They close their eyes, content, and they rest on Fjord for a moment to catch their breath, and this gives Fjord the occasion to ask them:

\- How you doin’? -.

\- Excellently -, Molly replies.

 

They’re too tired to do anything else for now, and both Caleb and Fjord seem to understand that.

They’re probably gonna leave them to rest while they take care of their respective businesses.

 

It doesn’t matter – or maybe it does a little because Molly would’ve loved to watch.

Next time they’re gonna repay them in kind.


End file.
